1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to assembly tools, and particularly to an assembly tool for assembling an optical lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assembly of an optical lens for a mobile phone, a group of lenses is inserted into a lens tube, and an IR filter is attached to the lens tube. After that, glue is dispensed between the IR filter and the lens tube. Next, the lens tube is fixed in an assembly base, and the optical lens is assembled. However, an operator generally places the lens tube in the assembly base manually, therefore, the optical lens may easily be scratched and contaminated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.